Tropes
A list of TV Tropes that can be applied to the TEEstuck roleplay. Feel free to add any you think fit to the list because only the internet itself knows every Trope. You might be able to look to this page for hints about a roleplay participant's plans or their deconstructions of their characters. Inherent Homestuck tropes *Underground Monkey : The Underlings on the Lands. *Weapon of Choice: Kind Abstrata. **Cool Sword: Bladekind, used by Gavin Smitty, and Brian. Daniel Sprue also uses Pistolbladekind, which employs a Cool Sword that transforms into a Cool Gun. **Cool Guns: Pistolkind, used by somebody out there. Daniel Sprue also uses Pistolbladekind, which employs a Gool Gun that transforms into a Cool Sword. **Hand Cannon : Riflekind, used by Prince of Life. **Mix And Match Weapon : The Cancer, which is a sword that can be swung to send a slice of energy. It also transforms into a gun. **An Axe To Grind : Axekind. **Knife Nut: Halarm Jaebux, Ryu Kisaragi, and Gavin Hassler use Knifekind. **Carry A Big Stick: Macekind is used by Lord of Rage and Baekus Vianum (along with his space powers to shatter skulls at breakneck speeds). **Sinister Scythe: Johnny makes a giant ass scythe appear out of his belt buckle, which he decides to use, because why the hell not? Every badass needs a scythe. **Throw Down the Bomblet: Johnny's power up comes with grenades attached to his torso, probably because Ship was playing a shit ton of Halo that day. Like seriously, fucker needs a wife. *Elemental Powers *And You Were There: Scratch counterparts. *Dimensional Traveler: Lord English. *Absurdly High Stakes Game *Alien Blood : The Hemospectrum. *Color-Coded For Your Convenience : A very common theme. *Aliens Speaking English *Alternate Universe : Anyone who reads Homestuck doesn't need this explained. *Anyone Can Die *Artistic License – Biology *Baby Planet : Prospit and Derse. *Back From The Dead : Due to Dream Selves, God Tier, alternate timelines, etc. *Bad Future : Doomed Timelines. *Came Back Strong : God Tiers. *CamelCase : Chumhandles/Trolltags. *Character Class System : Titles. *Chess Motifs : The Battlefield, and war between Prospit and Derse. *Color-Coded Characters *Dead Alternate Counterpart : Lol. *Death Is Cheap : Lmao. *An Adventurer Is You : Due to classes, aspects, how characters use their powers, etc. Universal Tropes *Portmanteau Couple Name : Brozera and Ryack. *all lowercase letters : Used by many characters. *Plot Armor: As dictated by this page, in conjunction with the plans of roleplayers. *Arc Words : Inherited from Homestuck culture. *Self-Insert Fic : Many characters were created as this, but it is being strayed from much more, recently. *The Bechdel Test : Passed. *Characters Dropping Like Flies : Happens occasionally. *Cerebus Syndrome : Zigzags in and out of this, and is planned to happen For Real™. *Demoted To Extra: The Brians of both sessions, because somebody won't post anymore. *Characterization Marches On : Almost everybody, seemingly. Session 1.0 Tropes * Session 2.0 Tropes *Robbing the Dead: Gavin Hassler kills Brian, before looting his corpse and letting him lie there naked in the rain. Oh, and also dead. That too. *Evolutionary Levels: Gavbot starts off as three people, and soon usurps a queen, denizen, and also... smoke? *Energy Bow: Rozera makes one of these, but she never uses it, onscreen. *Offscreen Moment Of Awesome: Ronnie has Bojilk blow up the ship, killing Rozera, Brian, Siqual, Bojilk, and himself. Gavin crawls with a near-fatal injury to Talos, who is flying non-stop by the way, and asks him to give him another chance. Time is rewound, and Talos blasts a fucking meteor into the ship, destroying it, but somehow managing to let all the others stay alive???? Okay, in retrospect, that was probably the most unbelievable moment of the roleplay. Who even writes this shit? **Fight Unscene: Gavin versus Rozera and Brian versus Ronnie Rorchen was a duel that captivated our hearts so much that we decided to skip it, mainly so the plot would progress. *Freudian Trio: The great Pussycat Dolls, Brian, Gavin, and Daniel. Daniel is easily The Spock, but Gavin and Brian seem to arguably alternate between the remaining roles. *Raised Hand of Survival: Inverted by Gavin, who punches a genocidal robot. This, you think, would be adeath wish, but all that happens is that his hand evaporates. *Artificial Limbs: After Gavin's hand is fucking blown up, he gets a hand constructed from clockwork. Magictacular clockwork. *Brain-Computer Interface: Gavin hits God tier. Big whoop. But, thanks to the robotic eye, his mind is now connected to the Internet. He probably uses this to watch porn during battles, which would explain the erection- er, codpiece. *Brainwashed and Crazy: Baekus mind-controls Gavin into going apeshit on Brian and Rozera. This starts the unending chains of macefacing. *Arc Villain: Let's see. Baekus, then Gavbot.... That's it so far. *Animal Motifs : The trolls. *Band Land : The Land of Tune and Gale. *BFS : Daniel's Cancer, and probably a lot of other swords. *Big Bad Ensemble: Slowly growing, with Gavbot and Baekus, and Ytekki and Lord English slated to be a problem, plus of course the Black King arguably. *The Big Damn Kiss : Rozera to Brian after he finds her on the Land of Gears and Highways. Brozera is great and you should support it. *You Can't Fight Fate : Daniel's philosophy on causality and Skaia. *What Kind of Lame Power Is Heart, Anyway?: Brian. *Literal Split Personality: Due to having multiple dream selves and both ascending at the same time, there are now two versions of Brian with opposing personalities. They don't get along at first. *Red Baron: Gavbot's name is Gavlarnysprite, but is better known as Gavbot or later Penultima. *Heart Symbol: Rozera uses <3 when talking to Brian and <3< when talking to Siqual or Gavin. *Manipulative Bastard: Ytekki. *Total Party Kill: Almost, when Ronnie blew up Brian's Pirate Crew. *Leeroy Jenkins: Gavin is told not to fuck anything up by Halarm, before immediately heading to Prospit and getting himself and the White Queen killed. Good job, Gavin. *Giant Robot: Talos 'n shit. *Power Gives You Wings: Johnny gets badass skeletal green ghost wings after defeating the bird man. Session 3.0 Tropes *Transformation Trinket : The Zecters possess transformative powers. This has yet to manifest canonically. *Evil Overlord Johnnyglish is the Evil Overlord of Prospit. *Five Bad Band : The upcoming trolls. **The Big Bad : The Lord of Rage **The Dragon : The Heir of Void. **The Evil Genius : The Thief of Hope. **The Brute : The Prince of Life. **The Dark Chick : The Maid of Doom. **Sixth Ranger Traitor : The Mage of Heart. *Dumb Muscle : The Prince of Life. *Hair-Trigger Temper : The Lord of Rage and the Prince of Life. *Blue And Orange Morality / Cloudcuckoolander : Technosprite. *Manipulative Bastard: Jay Zedd and his dealing. Needs confirmation *Artifact Of Doom *Accidental Innuendo *Artistic License – Physics *Beam-O-War *Battle Discretion Shot *Black Comedy *Cluster F-Bomb *Difficulty Spike * Category:Meta